


Sweet Honey || Smosh Fanfiction

by Rainbow_Starlight



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, so please help me with tags, terrible comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Starlight/pseuds/Rainbow_Starlight
Summary: Arriving at Sacramento California to get away from his traumatic past. Silos King Yentle settles down in his childhood home which has been abandoned because of another event in his life and for once it felt peaceful. Until a certain group ask him a favor.





	1. Introduction

I looked up at the pure white house that stood in front of me causing me to sigh and walk into the house.

"Home sweet home." I said gloomily and I entered the door only to see white sheets covered the furniture of the house and I walked up to the master bedroom where my mom and dad once slept and laid down trying not to cry but trying to sleep....I've been through a lot lately and I deserve a well deserved rest.

Short yes but next chapter is definitely will be longer


	2. Lunch with Mari and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of trying to recover from his traumatic experience in the past, Silos meets a familiar girl who ask him for a favor.

"I wonder what I'll have for breakfast today?" I said opening the fridge to see some leftovers pancakes from yesterday and I smiled to myself and pulled them out along with a package of sausages since I wanted something meaty as well.

I pulled out a pan from one of the cupboards and placed it atop of the stove and began to cook the sausages while I grabbed the butter, homemade maple syrup which one of my close friends mailed to me from Canada mailed to me, some silver wear, and a little blue triangle shape jar which contained some powdered sugar.

I placed 3 pancakes on a plate and placed it into the microwave to heat them up while I tended to the sausages until they were nice and crispy, just how I like them. When it was down I pulled the pancakes out of the microwave and spread some butter and powder sugar on my delicious morsels and pour some syrup on top.

I walked into the living room and turned on the news until I heard a knock on the door which made me look at it weirdly before I got up and approached it.

"That's weird. No one ever comes to see me." I said and I opened the door to see a japanese girl and I smiled and said hello.

"Sorry for interrupting but I need your help with something." She said and I offered her a smiled and asked what she needed.

"My van broke down and I need some help fixing it." She informed me and I instantly offered her some assistance since I knew a thing or two about vans. "Come inside I need to go grab my tool box anyways." I said turning around and going to fetch my tool kit. I knew she came in when I heard the door close and the sound of footsteps behind me.

I was looking around the storage when she shouted something which caused me to smile.

"Are you a gamer?" I heard her shout and I responded back with a simple yes.

After a short while of searching I finally found my toolbox and when I followed her outside we exchanged names. "Mari Takahashi. That's a nice name." I said as I tried turning on her van first and to no avail.

"Well Silos Yentle is an interesting name as well." She said and I smiled at her and pulled out some cables and asked her to connect them to her van. "Your van simply needs a jump start. The battery is dead to put it simple." I said as I connected my end of the cables to my car batteries and her van instantly came back to life and she jumped in joy and thanked me for it.

"Thank you Silos...you know what let me take you out to lunch. It's the least I can do for someone who fixed my van." She said and I took up on her offer and agreed to it.

"I'll come back at 12 to pick you up, okay?" She said and I told her it was a plan.  
=========  
(Time skip to 12)  
Mari Pov

"Guys lets pause the recording to get some lunch. I'm starving." I said exaggerating on the word starving since we talked like that around each other. I exited out of Minecraft since we were recording some Maricraft to post in the future and Everyone in the room thought it was a great Idea.

We exited the building we recorded in and we all entered my Van since I prefered vans then cars and we drove off. Wes and Jovenshire were in the way back where 3 people could sit and Lasercorn and Flitz sat in the middle, while Sohinki and I sat in the front, I was driving of course since it's my van after all.

That's when I remembered Silos and took a turn towards his house which confused everyone in the van.

"Where the hell are we go Mari?" Lasercorn said looking out the window and I just smirked and said somewhere.

I parked my Van in front of his house and exited the car. "Be right back." I said speed walking up to the front door and I knocked on the door to hear some shuffling inside and when the door opened only to see Silos.

He was wearing a plain old violet hoodie with black jeans and blue jordans, his long curly black hair went to his shoulder and he also wore a trinity necklace and I noticed he had Gauge piercing that were small and black. He also had unnatural violet colored eyes. He looked kinda cute honestly but I was dating Sohinki so I shouldn't say or think that.

"Why hello Mari. I thought you were joking when you offered to take me out to lunch but I guess your telling the truth since you're standing here at my doorsteps." He said and I laughed and point him towards my van.

"Sorry but your going to need to sit in the back of the van with my friends Joshua and Wes. I hope you don't mind." I said and he just shrugged and we walked back over to the van. I opened the door and yanked Lasercorn out so he had room to enter. "Sorry my φίλος." Silos said and I had no idea what language he spoke since it wasn't english and I asked what he said when he sat down in between Wes and Joshua who gave him weird looks.

"That was greek...my mother taught me how to speak it when I was very little since she herself was greek and my dad was Roman." He said as Lasercorn hopped right back into the van and I started to drive off to a japanese buffet since I was craving some of my people's food. On the way there Lasercorn started up a conversation with Silos which I couldn't help but listen in as they talked.  
=========  
Silos Pov

"So what's your name kid?" One guy said and I looked over where the voice came from to meet a guy with clearly dyed hair which was orange in the past but was a nice cream colored and I looked down and tightened my fist. "Ha ha. I'm not a kid. I'm 22 years old for crying out loud...and the name is Silos." I said and He just chuckled and told me his name.

"The names David otherwise known as Lasercorn. This here is my man Amra, we call him Flitz. The guys your sitting next to are Joshua and Wesley but we call Wesley Wes and Joshua Jovenshire. You met Mari and the man in shotgun is her boyfriend Matt." He said pointing to every person in the car when he introduced them and I awkwardly waved to them. I have a feeling I'm way younger then everyone in the car.

"Are your eyes naturally purple or are you wearing contacts." Flitz asked and I smiled and said natural since I take pride in having them since in my family purple eyes were common on the male side. "Um...so what kind of games do you play? I saw that you had an X-box, a Wii-U a playstation 4 and a bunch of other gaming stuff in your living room." Mari asked and I thought for a bit until I answered. "I would play anything, but I like PC games." I said and they found that interesting and they asked which one was my favorite. "That would have to be Minecraft." I said with a smile and Mari smiled back at us. All of a sudden they all pulled out their phones except for MAri since she was driving.  
=========  
|Wes created a group chat named Silos possibility|

Wes: Guys do you think we should add Silos? He seems pretty Chill

Joshua: I wouldn't really mind but it'd be awkward at first.

Sohinki: Well I don't really care so...

David: You never care Sohinki XD

Amra: LOL

Sohinki: Shut the fuck up David!

Joshua: Okay settle down anyways let's talk about it later with Anthony and Ian so we can discuss this with them.

Amra: See here's the thing I'm pretty sure they wont care since i was talking with them about a situation like this and they pointed out something that I find funny yet true.

David: And what would that be ?

Amra: They said that they aren't even doing smosh games anymore so if you want you can add one more person of your liking if you want to replace Anthony and I.

Sohinki: Well I don't care. Mari seems to like him so I trust him.

Joshua: Then it's agreed. Mari can offer him the job and if he accepts he accepts :)

|Wes deleted the chat room Silos Possibility|  
=========  
Silos Pov

We stopped at a Japanese restaurant and In my mind I was very happy since I've never had Japanese food in the past so I thought this would be a good chance to try it.

I waited patiently for Lasercorn and Flitz to get out and I hopped out of the van and stood by myself for a bit until everyone was out and we entered the building.

A man with a thick russian accent led us to our table and everyone began to joke how a Russian guy was working at Japanese restaurant, but I stayed silent and observed everyone and how they acted.

Mari seemed to be a happy go lucky girl, Sohinki seemed to go with the flow, Lasercorn...seemed to be crazy, Jovenshire was a nice guy as well as Wes, and Flitz was very calm and polite but sometime showed some sass to the others.

I seemed to have gotten off scot free with out having to talk until Mari finally noticed and started talking with me.

"Have you ever watched youtube before?" She said and I chuckled at that since the answer was obvious. "Of course I have. I don't know anyone who hasn't watched youtube. I'm pretty sure everyone watches youtube at least once in their life." I said as the man came and asked us for what we wanted to drink. I asked for some lemonade since I can't get enough of that stuff.

"What kind of youtubers do you watch?" Sohinki asked next and I thought for a second and gave them an answer. "I don't really watch a lot anymore. The only time I watch it now a days is to look up a recipe or two and for some entertainment I watch some....what was that channels name...ah yes it was Dan and Phil games. When I was younger though I watched a lot of random stuff and cat videos since...cats." I told them and they laughed at that as the man came back with a tray of drinks handing us each the drink we ordered. Then he asked us what we would like. all I said was surprise me since I had no idea what anything on the menu meant.

Sohinki whispered something into Mari ears and when he pulled away she smiled and looked directly at me and asked me to come outside with her.

"I have a question for you Silos?" She said and I said shoot which made her smile.

"Do you have a job at the moment?" She said and I flinched and frown. "No. I've been living off on the money my Mom and Dad gave me and it's running low so I need a job soon." I said putting a hand on the back of my head and sighing.

"Well would you like to work at a place called Smosh?" She said and my eyes widened and I thought for a second only to realize what she was talking about. "Isn't smosh a youtube channel?" I said in response and she responded with a yes. "We have a spot open on our gaming channel and in general. The pay is fair to say the least and you'll be able to hang out with all my friends. So what do you say?" She said and I pondered for a bit and said yes which made her squeal and pull me into a hug. "You won't regret it." She said and we went back inside.

"He said yes guys." Mari said with a cheerful grin on her face and everyone quietly cheered since we were out in public and patted me on the back as I sat down in my chair which was between Jovenshire and Wes.

"I hope you find us..okay at best. Looking at you David." Joven said pointing at Lasercorn who laughed maniacally. 

I hope so too.


	3. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silos is trying to Adjust to the gang on his first day on the job.

Silos Pov

The next morning I received a call from Jovenshire(I gave them all my number after lunch yesterday) as soon as I woke up so of course I was practically sleep talking to him.

"Silos are you awake?" I heard Joven's voice and I sleepily said no followed up with a quick insult. "No Joven I'm sky diving at 8 in the morning...well I'm awake now so what do you need?" I yawned into the phone and I heard Lasercorn was laughing in the background.

"Well we were going to record a video today so Can you come over?" Joven said and I yawned again and said yeah. "I'll text you the destination." Joven said ending the call and the next second I received a text telling me the location of the area they record at.

I hopped into my car after throwing some decent looking clothes on and drove to said area and when I arrived Joven was standing outside of the building and he was wearing a plain old gray hoodie and black sweatpants.

I parked in front of the building, noticed it was starting to rain and exited the vehicle walking over to Jovenshire who walked me inside to the recording room which looked almost exactly like it did in their video's which brought a smile to my face. Last night I was watching some of their videos to see what I can expect and...why did I say yes to this job.

I'm just kidding. They all seemed pretty chill and friendly enough. I wasn't going to let what I've seen on their video effect how I see them as a person.

"So this is the Smosh Games recording. This is where we record our weekly shows like Game Time or Gamebang, Mari's show is recorded over there in that part of the room, you can tell by all the computers over there. We record the rest of our shows in the next room down." Joven explained pointing to each area of the room till we heard a knock on the door. "I think that might be the rest of the gang with Ian and Anthony. They can't really take this job away from you since Mari hired you, but they will ask you a few questions to see what your like since this is still their channel and so if they want to do a skit with you." Joven informed me of the upcoming situation and he opened the door and the people who created Smosh, Ian and Anthony, walked in along with the rest of the gang I'm familiar with which consisted of Mari, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Wes, and Flitz.

"Why hello there. You must be Silos. Mari was telling us that she found someone that can take up Game time with Smosh." Ian said offering a hand and I accepted the kind gesture and shook his hand. "I'm Ian if you don't know and this is Anthony." Ian said pulling away and Anthony did the same thing and I repeated the same action with him.

"Can we ask you a few questions in the next room while these guys set up today's gamebang?" Anthony said and I simply said yes and followed them out of the room next door.

It had the same paint job as the other room but all there was a table and on the other half of the room were recording equipment.

"Please take a seat." Ian said as they sit across the table from me and we began.  
=========  
"Can you tell us about your background?" Anthony said and I flinched for I didn't want to tell them, but if they were wanting to find out I'll tell.

"My name is Silos King Yentle. My father is Roman and my Mom is Greek. I lived here in Sacramento, California when I was little and I just came back from my old home in Minnesota....and if your thinking Yentle then yes your correct." I said and Anthony offered me a frown and handed me a bottle of water to drink. "I'm sorry for your loss Silos." Ian said and I told them it wasn't their fault.

"Please continue." I said and they asked me a bunch of other questions until they finally stopped and thanked me for my time.

"Your welcome." I said and I followed them out of the room.  
=========  
"Guys start the recording." Ian said popping his head into the room and I got nervous all of a sudden since I've never done something like this ever. "You have nothing to worry about Silos. Inside are a bunch of wonderful people. We're going to leave and when they ask for you to come in just walk on in." Ian said and they left and inside I heard them start by shouting out the familiar chant before the fun started.

"What's up Mofo's. We about to dig into each other furries butts with animal fighting cause this world doesn't have Peeta. Pokken. We bout to have a pokken tournament but before we start there is something we would like to tell you guys." I heard Flitz talking in the room and they were talking about a bunch of random stuff like certain points and how people were asking them to play this game.

"Yes Flitz we have someone very special to show you. Come on in!" I heard Mari shout and I sighed and took a deep breath and painted a smile on my face and I walked on in hearing the gang cheer. "What's up?" I said and Mari sat me down between Joven and Wes. "Would you mind telling us a little bit about yourself Flitz said holding up an Imaginary microphone for me to talk in and I laughed a little and said fine. 

"I'm really good at gaming and I couldn't help but hear that you guys are playing Pokken Tournament and all I have to say is this...sorry." I said since I already know I was going to beat them all an they all laughed.

"Don't get to cocky anyways. This here is Silos. The newest and from what Ian and Anthony just texted me, also the youngest member since he is 22 and the rest of us are like 28 and over." Joven said I just laughed at them a little and sighed. 'How did I know I was going to be the youngest.' I thought to myself .

"Since Silos here is brand new he'll go first against Flitz." Sohinki said and we started playing.

"I'm going to go with this flaming chicken man." Flitz said and I eyed him weirdly and correct him as I choose my character. "First his name is Blazekein and Second I'm going to be playing as the elegant princess called Gardevoir." I said and we began the match....It ended with me never taking a single hit which amazed them all and the room went silent for a few seconds. "And just like I said I'm sorry." I said and they all laughed at Flitz who shook my hand and thanked me for the match  
=XXX(TIME SKIP)XXX=  
We had just finished the punishment which ended up being Joven, Flitz, and Sohinki and I was about to leave until Mari stopped me. "Do you want to go out to dinner with us? I wasn't really thinking of it but Joven asked." Mari said and I graciously accepted.

I'm so glad I decided to enter this life


End file.
